Hair or No Hair
by sasuke12234
Summary: This is my first JINOOCHY story. It's when Jinora gets her tattoos and contemplation whether on showing Skoochy or not. What does this story have anyway? Well, JINOOCHY fluff, Mama!Pema, Semi-mama!Lin, Mama!Korra, and a little sister bonding. The cover picture is by an awesome artist that goes by auroralynne on Tumblr.


It was the talk of the city. Councilmen Tenzin's eldest daughter had just received her Airbending Tattoos.

Jinora turned eighteen two months before her test that would declare her an Airbending master or not. The journey to obtaining the marks of her people wasn't easy for her. She had to go through rigorous training, late night studying of the ancient art forms of Airbending, and constant meditating that would last hours, even days.

The process of receiving the tattoos were not easy either. Jinora cried when having her head shaved – like any girl would – and when receiving the markings as well. It's was a painful journey, but now as she looks at herself in the mirror, she's happy she powered through it.

"Look Jinora you made the front page." Korra said excitingly as she showed Jinora the news paper from across the dinner table. "Who knew that the press would take such excitement in this?" Korra looked back at the paper with amusement.

"Yeah, I guess they've been waiting for a story like this ever since my father received his tattoos." Jinora responded shyly. She then ran a hand over her now bald scalp and her expression faded to sadness. She then felt a light hand touch her shoulder.

"It'll grow back sweaty. I promise." Pema said before lightly kissing her daughter's head before carrying some dishes to the kitchen.

"So did it hurt a lot?" Ikki asked curiously as she held a dark skinned baby in her arms.

"They're tattoos Ikki, what do you think?" Jinora responded with a raised eyebrow to her younger sister.

Ikki pouted and looked down at the sleeping baby. All of a sudden the baby stirred and began to cry. "Ah, Korra!" Ikki looked at Korra with confusion and fear.

Korra stretched out her arms toward Ikki. "Just give her to me, she's hungry." Korra took the baby and easily let her latch onto one of her breast without revealing anything.

Ikki looked at the mother amazed at how she calmed down her child so easily. "Wow Korra. How did you know Anali was hungry."

"Mother's intuition." Korra responded with a smile.

"More like she started lactating." Jinora said with a laugh. Korra shot an angry glare at the new Airbending master.

* * *

Later that night, the Airbending sisters were sitting in their rooms, Jinora reading a book and Ikki entertaining herself like usual. "So, Jinora, are going to the city tomorrow to show Skoochy your tattoos?" Ikki said to break the silence.

Jinora looked up from book confused and shocked. "Wha- What are you talking about? Why would I go see him? I don't even know him that well." Jinora then stuffed her face in her book.

"Liar," Ikki shouted as she sat up on her bed and looked at her sister. "I know you've been secretly dating him. How do you think you never get caught sneaking off with him when Lin brings him to the island?" Ikki did have point. Every time Lin was on duty and had her officer-in-training come along with her to the island, Jinora would sneak off with Skoochy for some alone time and when Tenzin noticed his daughter was gone, Ikki would always cover for her.

"You little sneak! You've been reading my diary again, haven't you?!" Jinora shouted in anger.

Ikki shrugged her shoulders. "What else was there to do when I got bored? You never hid it well anyway. Oh, and you better hope Skoochy marries you before dad finds out what you two did for your birthday. Or else you'll lose a boyfriend." Ikki gave her sister a smile that made Jinora completely white.

"Ok, what do you want in return to keep you quiet?" Jinora sighed in defeat as she looked at her sister.

"I don't want anything. I just want to know if you're going to see him tomorrow. I'm sure he would want to congratulate you on achieving them." Ikki responded blankly.

Jinora pulled up her legs to her chest and held them there as she stared at her knees. "I don't know if I should," Jinora said as she rubbed the back of neck.

Ikki got up from her bed and walked over to sit in front of her sister. "I'm sure he won't care about whether you have hair or not. I mean, from what I've read about your dates with him, he loves you for you and not your looks." Jinora looked at her little sister. "Also, if you want my opinion, I still think you look pretty – even without hair."

Jinora pulled her little sister in soft hug. "Thanks Ikki. You're the best sister ever."

* * *

"Have you filed your paperwork that was on your desk?" Lin asked sternly as she stood in front of the once unruly vagabond, now obedient Metalbender officer in training.

"Yes ma'am." Skoochy said back with no emotion.

"Go on your usual runs around the city?" Lin asked yet another stern question. Skoochy shot back another 'yes ma'am' with no emotion once more. The two then stood there for a short moment before Lin put a thin, approving smirk on her face. "Looks like I've trained you well." Lin then ruffled up Skoochy's hair, causing to laugh in amusement. "Ok, you're dismissed for the day."

"Thanks boss." Skoochy said with a smile and then proceed toward his desk to gather up his things that were there.

"You seemed to be in a hurry all day. You have a date with Jinora?" Lin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Skoochy inwardly smiled at the thought of seeing his girlfriend of two years, but didn't show any emotion on the outside. "Yes ma'am. I'm taking her out to eat to celebrate about her receiving her tattoos."

Lin smiled at the cadet. "That's nice. A word to the wise, be gentle with her, ok? She could still be in pain from receiving them, physically and mentally." Skoochy looked at the Earthbender that took him in years ago with a confused look, but soon realized where she was coming from when remembering that she used to date his girlfriend's father.

"Thanks Chief, I'll keep it in mind." Skoochy said before walking off to the locker room.

* * *

Jinora sat on a bench in a quiet part of the Republic City Park – it also added as a hideout from reporters.

She wore a traditional Air Nomad dress, but with a slight, off the shoulder neck line and an added Airbending necklace.

Jinora kept scratching at the irritation that the hat she borrowed from her sister was causing on her bald head. _I shouldn't have come. Why didn't I just call and say I was sick?_ Jinora thought as she slumped over her book she brought to read as she waited for her boyfriend to arrive. She was still unsure if she wanted him to see her like she is now.

In the back of her mind, Jinora kept replaying the moments when Skoochy would say how beautiful he thought she was, but at the same time he would have been running his hands through her hair.

Jinora angrily groaned at the memories and slumped over even more toward her legs.

Right before she decided to get up and leave, Jinora felt a pair of warm lips press against her cheek. "I finally found you. Why did you sit here?" Skoochy asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Just wanted somewhere quiet to read." Jinora responded shyly.

Skoochy shrugged his shoulders and believed her. He then reached down for her hand. "Let me see your tattoos."

"Please be careful, they still hurt a little." Jinora said as he hand was brought up to his face.

Skoochy smiled. "I know. Lin already gave me the talk on how to act around you for a while." Skoochy looked at the bright blue arrow on Jinora's hand. He thought that it was most likely as painful as he imagined when he spotted the red outlines still on her skin. "So, the arrows on your hands go up to the base of your arms, right?" Jinora nodded her head in agreement. Skoochy then entwined his fingers with her's "And the ones on your feet," Skoochy began as she leaned over to look at Jinora's exposed feet, "go from your feet up to where exactly?" Skoochy gave her a devious smile as he waited for an answer.

Jinora rolled her eyes at him and looked away. "You know where they go."

Skoochy replied with a laugh filled 'yes' as he left a peck on her cheek. "And then there's the big arrow that everyone recognizes; going from the base of your spine, to your forehead. Can I see it?" Skoochy was pulling at Jinora's hat when he asked to see her forehead.

Jinora placed both hands over her hat. "I don't know," she mumbled.

Skoochy caught on to his girlfriend's nervousness. He walked over to sit beside her on the bench and draped his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong? I thought you would be proud to show me your tattoos. You've worked so hard on getting them, why hide them?" Jinora mumbled another 'I don't know' to the Earthbender. "Are you ok?" Skoochy sat quietly for an answer.

Jinora sat in silence for a moment. She didn't know what to do about the situation. Then, she remembered what her mother told her before she left the island.

'_No matter what, if Skoochy really loves you he won't care whether you have hair or not. He'll still think you're beautiful, just like everyone else that loves you.'_

Jinora then found courage in herself when remembering her mother's words. She then slowly reached up to her hat and slid it off her bald head. Skoochy looked at the blue strip over the middle of her head with a slightly shocked expression. "They had to save my head so that I could get this one. I'm still insecure about it and I know I look weird like this."

Skoochy looked down at her in slight confusion at her statement. He then brought up his hand that over her shoulders to brush the base of the back of her head. He then pulled her toward him so that he could kiss the top of her freshly shaved head. He then pulled her to his chest and hugged her. "Hair, or no hair, you're still beautiful."

Jinora looked up at him. "Really," she questioned. "You don't think I look weird?"

Skoochy sent a wide smile her way. "Of course not," he said confidently. "I love your heart more than your looks. Who do you think I, just some heartless guy who only dates hot chicks?"

Jinora laughed at his question and held his face in her hands. She then brought her lips to his to show him her thanks for making her comfortable in her state.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

**A/N: The cover picture that inspired me was made by auroralynne on Tumblr.**


End file.
